Important RP: The Return Of Castiel Caoin To Yukigakure (Date: TBD)
Particapints Sanada Kihaku Castiel Caoin Caoin Kairi Caoin Hatsumomo The Return of Caoin Castiel.. SanadaKihaku: It was a warm morning,warmer then we were used to be, but not enough to melt the snow. I sat up in my bed as i looked out the window, it seemed the snowing had stopped, a sign that summer season was closeby.I Sighed as i got up, time had gone by so quikly. I hoped that for once i wouldnt have to chase our young kage around the village again, to get her to do the paperwork.I rjumped from bed and grabbed my clothes from the ground and put them on swiftly, I walked up to the Weapon rack in my bedroom and grabbed both my spears from it and swinged them into the strapps on the back of my jacket.I walked downstairs to find my sister had already made a few sandiwches to take with me on the road.I grabbed a few and walked up to her,quietly, while she was doing the dishes and patted her head.~Dont wake our lil bro too late sis.~I Chuckled softly as i head out the door and into the already lively streets, I Decided to check on the portal first before i would head to the Kage office,to see if our young kage had already arrived. I walked up to the guards at the portal and decided to chatt with them for a bit and have them report what had been going on so far.- CastielCaoin: Castiel had been away for so long but in the distance the gate area seemed the same, He was wearing a long cloak so that way he was hidden from most view, His leg was slowly getting weaker from his walk back home. He had been on a secret mission he hadnrt even mentioned to his family as he was trying to find why people wanted his wifes sharingan which was now his. He had found little. He was feeling slightly stronger as he seen his best friend come into veiw, He had been lmiping and being comeletely hidden he figured the other anbu and gaurds would attack him as he walked. He stood ready as he walked along the road even ignoreing the peoples words to halt as he conitnued to walk forward- SanadaKihaku: -I overheard people shouting and the limping person that was approaching. I held my lef thand ready on my left spear, as i slid up the cloth covering my right eye, showing my sharingan, as i scanned him, seeing if he was mere commoner or a threat. Only to freeze on the spot, when i found the Chakra signature was familliar and more so part of the chakra was the same as my eye. For a moment i didnt know what to do, was it really him?. Did he really return, or did somone kill him and take the eye? Such questions were racing trough my mind, as i unsheated my spears and held them steady. The guards jumping from their seat and taking a ready stance at both my sides. As we barred the mans way, waiting for him,to stand before us. xKireiHimex: ~Kairi sat in the kage office she has been sitting here for days now, she cant remember how long that was. Since her brother left she had been taking care off his kids and had a lot off paper work to do. She was hoping he would come back one day as she was sighing and doing the paperwork for new applicants that wanted to come live in the village she looked over them carefully as she then would put them aside to see if there was another things that were more important then the applicants but it didn’t seem anyone was in trouble that they needed the help off this village. Kairi sighed once more as she would lay her head down as she was tired off paperwork and wanted to see her brother badly. She missed him a lot, where did he had gone to? She wondered alott off things what he did and why he did it~ CastielCaoin: - he would sigh seeing the other sharingan look over his as from under the hood his would seem to glow, looking into the four gaurds faces causing nothing but dread to form in the air around them as he continued to walk wondering what they would do, he was testing them in a way but only because he had been injured and wasnt thinking clearly. His blood was dripping down the cloak and into the snow at a steady pace. He seen kihaku not realising that he might think his sharingan was stolen, he couldnt speak if he wanted too being one of the wounds were near his ability to talk.- NatsuhiKururugi: -Hatsumomo Hyuuga-Caoin had woken up feeling strange, she had had a weird dream the night previous that she was floating in a void of grey with snow, lots of snow, and fireflies though they didn’t glow yellow but a silver that sparkled off the snow like diamonds. She stood in the very center staring out all around her as someone came up to her shrouded in complete shadow but having the most familiar air around him. The figure reached out with his hand to touch Hatsumomo’s forehead and the dream dissolved leaving her to wake up feeling strange. She tumbled herself outta bed with her hair all messed up and quickly she braided it not caring to brush it or anything feeling the need to get out and hurriedly dressed herself in her usual shinobi garb. Her thoughts raced through her mind, she was sure something was going to happen, it was almost like a 6th sense it was so strong a feeling. She careened down the stairs and quickly slid her zori on tying her hitai-ate and pouch on her waist before grabbing an orange from the bowl on the counter and racing outside.- xKireiHimex: ~Kairi would sigh as she would get up she wondered why it was so loudly outside she blinked for a moment as she would take her coat as she ties it up around her as she would walk outside there she sees Kihaku and her other guards standing infront off a man with a hood “hmm, what is going on here?”-she would ask as she raised a brow. She would walk closer to them as a strange but trust feeling came from the men with the hood as she would walk through the guards as she would stop infront off the men in a hood as she looked at him closely as she blinked “can.. I help you…? “-she would ask she didn’t know for sure what she wanted to say it was like she knew him already. But yet she wondered why the guards are here trying to stop him to go inside~ CastielCaoin: He sighed and continued to walk forward seeing his sister but for some reason he couldnt see who they were, As he turned his head he looked around to the gaurds as they surroundded him and he began to gather chakra in his chest for an impending fight, He would turn completely around and in thier sight they would be able to see three senbon in the base of his skull sticking out through the cloak, which was imparing his sight.- he continued to turn till he faced forward agian and waited for a few minutes wondering what would happen next- NatsuhiKururugi: -She ran faster toward the gates feeling propelled by some ‘other force’ to get there and quickly. Her orange had been slightly crushed in her hand but she didn’t care as she left her messy footprints in the freshly fallen snow, she had to get over there. Hatsumomo’s breathing got heavier the more and faster she ran as she didn’t do any sort of warm up for this her face flushing at well. The gate area quickly came into view, she saw her aunt, a shadowed figure, and guards standing around wondering what was happening resisting the urge to call out. Standing behind them enough she waited for a bit and watched as the figure turned enough so that she could see senbon sticking out from the back of his neck making her audibly gasp and gasp loud, loud enough for them to hear her if they weren’t 100% focused on what was before them.- SanadaKihaku: Hmm.- I resheated my spears as Kairi arrived, and heard her speak, i waved my hand, ordering the guards to stand down, i also felt the presence of the kid behind me. I held my attention on the man.- If you wont answer. At least remove your hood, so we know who it is,that stands here before us.If you truly are Castiel, you will fulfill my request, if you are not,well then we will have no choice but to take you out.because i can tell you have a sharingan your left eye. Becaus that sharingan is the counterpart of mine.SO What shall you do?~I made a small sign to one of my guards, the Guard positioned himself next to momo, ready to Body flicker her to safety at the first sign of trouble.- xKireiHimex: ~Kairi will glance over the senbon’s as she sighed “really brother.. what did you do..”-She then looked up as she heard her niece coming as she would smile lightly as she then looked back to Castiel with a worried face as she would walk closer to him as she was ready if he ever would attack her. But why would he.. Kairi stopped in front off him as she removes the hood slowly not to touch the senbons “Really..”-She would mumble- “what danger did you went to.. why didn’t you said anything to me..”-She would say with a voice like she could cry any minute from now~ CastielCaoin: - he felt a pressence come close to him, she was strong but safe feeling, she pulled down the cloak revieling his black hair and gashes along his face and arms, as she removed the cloak he stood there then looked over to his daughter, she was taller and stonger looking. What had he missed, his eyes were still blurry to a point and he was confused but suddenly the pain had overwhelmed him and he fell forward, his body becoming limp and passing out on the ground next to his sister. He laid there as he was recuperating energy and woould stay pased out for a fair time- NatsuhiKururugi: -Hatsumomo screamed seeing that it was her father who had the senbon sticking out his neck and wounds on his face. She sprinted forward out of the bushes as he fell with tears stinging her eyes out of relief and worry at the same time, she wanted to know what had happened to him and why he left suddenly but also why he was wounded like he was. Quickly she tried to worm her way past the people standing there but it seemed there was a guard trying to get her and shall we say, ‘kid wrangle’ but she handled it delivering a swift kick in the nards to him making him fall over. When that was dealt with she got over to her pops and knelt down to get a better look at him.- “Pops....What happened to you...” SanadaKihaku: -Sighs as i walked over to Castiel, i kneeled next to him and threw his left arm over my back, holding his wrist with my left hand while suppoting his back with my right arm. One of the other guards came to assist by supporting his other side.~Lets get him to the hospital first shall we? You girls can worry about him there.~Without any more words.the 3 of us Bodyflickered away to the hospital. Bringing him to the emergency room as fast as we could. Treating all his wounds, was gonna take the medical nin, quite some time. So i sat down, after sending the guard back to his post. And ther ei waited for Kairi to arrive with momo. And for further enws on Castiel his condition.- Visits To The Hospitals Suck...But Reuniting Feels So Good. xKireiHimex: ~Kairi would blink as she still didn’t understand what happened with her brother as she took her niece by her arm as she would look at her “well take care off him.. and then were gonna ask him everything.. if he can talk I mean..”-she would say as she tryd to smile as she then bodyflickered to the hospital together with Momo. As she would let go off Momo’s arm she would walk over to her brother as she would look over to a nurse that was helping him. Kairi would help her removing the clothes he had on till he only had his underwear. It was a bit off embarrassing that she saw her brother like that but she didn’t care as off now he needed her help Kairi would look to the nurse as she waited what she could do as the nurse would speak slowly “first we have to remove the senbon’s”-the nurse would said as she would hold Castiel his head so that Kairi could take away the senbon’s. Kairi would walk slowly as she was nervous a bit she didn’t want to hurt her brother more as she would take a senbon as she tryd to remove it slowly she didn’t know why it sat here if there was any reason for it or just an accident made by her brother. She had no clue so she did it just slowly and carefully while the nurse was holding his head~ NatsuhiKururugi: -Hatsumomo still looked at her father as he was flickered away and held tight to her aunt as she told her things would be ok though she had no way of knowing the way he looked and despite the fact she was only 14 she could tell when someone was in bad enough shape. As her aunt body flickered the two of them to his hospital room she couldn’t help but let her mind wander to different possibilities as to what could have happened, each more fanciful than the last. Thoughts of bravely fighting off rouge shinobi, rescuing some maiden from the clutches of an assassin who wanted to either kill her or get money, tales of woe and misery soon followed the brave tales much to Hatsumomo’s worsening mood. She still had tears rolling down her cheeks though more so for worry and confusion than relief now as even though her father was back home he still wasn’t quite clear yet. She sat down on a chair near the other end of the room and watched them work and no matter what she wasn’t going to leave.- Category:Role-Play Category:Returning Role-Play Category:Caoin